


Tears in Rain

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is a Mess, Leia is dead, Rey Needs A Hug, rey is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: After General Leia Organa is killed in a First Order Strike, Rey is heartbroken and disconsolate. Believing Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is responsible, Rey uses their next connection through the Force to convey her anger.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge





	Tears in Rain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt word: EVEN
> 
> **PLEASE **mind the tags. This is angsty and has an ambiguous ending with no real resolution.****

Rey falls to her knees when she feels it, the glaring absence in the Force where Leia’s presence used to be. She screams, causing other Resistance fighters to approach her cautiously to ask what is wrong. When Poe returns from the mission, he confirms the worst. 

Leia is dead. 

Her ship was attacked in an operation so precise it could only have been deliberate. 

The devastation of this blow causes Rey to unintentionally disturb objects around the base. They end up having her sedated because of the risk caused by uncontrollable vibrating and floating supplies and heavy machinery.

When Rey wakes up in the Medbay and is given the all clear to return to her quarters, she is numb. It is like a blanket of despair has been laid over top the base on Ajan Kloss, affecting every member of the Resistance; even, no - especially, the droids.

Tossing and turning, it takes her a lifetime to fall asleep.

  
  


When she wakes, she no longer feels numb.

Rey is furious. 

  
  
  


Three days later, her opportunity to direct her rage somewhere arises. Rey is out for a run, sweating somewhere in the middle of the jungle, when she gets _that_ feeling. The feeling of the Bond connecting. 

Unhooking her saberstaff from her belt, she ignites one of the blades as soon as she sees him. 

So intent on giving him a piece of her mind, Rey hardly notices the deep bags that bruise under his eyes and the uncharacteristic wanness of his face. 

They haven’t fought since she fixed the broken Skywalker saber - he should not be aware that she refashioned it after her quarterstaff. Rey intends to take full advantage of this. 

She lunges at him so quickly that he barely has time to call his saber to his hand and ignite it to block her blow. So slow on the uptake - is he distracted, maybe? Rey has managed to singe some of the hair on his left side.

He rolls away, letting Rey fall into the space he previously occupied. 

Rey follows after him, leaving no room for thinking her attacks are pure ferocity and instinct. Approaching this fight like it is life or death, even though she is uncertain if she could bring herself to kill him. 

He parries every blow, but his moves lack the aggressiveness Rey has come to associate with him. Kylo almost seems...bored, like he would rather be anywhere else. 

This only exacerbates Rey’s anger, and she thumbs on the second blade of her saberstaff in hopes that the surprise will cause him to drop his guard.

She was right.

Kylo’s eyes widen as she moves forward ruthlessly, their weapons sparking together again and again and again. 

Each collision of their sabers is punctuated by a guttural yell, as Rey’s fury grows. 

“WHY-”

She catches him on the arm, burning a hole in his tunic.

“WOULD YOU-”

He ducks just in time to miss a blow across the head.

“MURDER YOUR OWN MOTHER!”

Rey screams, pinning his hand down and landing a firm kick to his chest. Kylo tumbles backwards and loses his grip on his weapon. 

She calls his saber to her hand, extinguishing one of her blades and stalking over to him.

He makes no move to get up or back away, lying on his back on the floor of the jungle. 

Angling the lit end of her weapon at his neck, Rey narrows her eyes.

“She loved you, you know. Right to the end.”

Recognition flares in Kylo’s eyes, but he stays silent. Unmoving so as to avoid burns from the weapon inches from his face. 

Rey scoffs. “Did you think that this would make us even? For me not refusing your hand?”

Brows pinched together, Kylo swallows but Rey interrupts him before he can speak.

“-Because if so, this is a step too far. I turned down your offer but you-” Rey’s voice wobbles as she tries to contain a sob, “You took away somebody that I love.”

“So did you-”

Rey frowns, interjecting “What are you-”

“-when you left.” Kylo finishes quietly.

Shocked, Rey takes a fumbling step back and thumbs off her weapon, dropping his to the ground. She opens and closes her mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say, what a reasonable reaction to this confession could be.

“Ben, I-”

“-That’s okay, Rey. Really.” A sad half-smile crosses his face. “Nobody has ever chosen me before, I’m not sure why I thought you’d be different.”

Again, Rey is startled into wordlessness. 

Kylo is the one who breaks the silence. 

“I didn’t do it.” He says, sitting up to run a hand through his hair. “If it’s any consolation, I was not informed of the operation until it was complete. Hux kept it secret from me, probably because he knew I wouldn’t be able to do it.”

Rey gently probes the outskirts of his mind through the bond and finds no traces of dishonesty or deceit. Still, she doesn’t know what to say.

“Besides,” he sighs. “I could spend a lifetime trying to ‘get even’ with you, as you put it, and I’m not sure I could ever hurt you the way it hurt me when you left.”

Sniffing, Rey blinks rapidly, indignantly trying to keep the tears that have pooled in her eyes from falling. 

“Ben I didn’t want-”

-The bond closes, leaving Rey alone in the jungle in possession of Kylo Ren’s weapon. 

She collapses to the ground, sobbing harder than she ever has in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to check out the collection!


End file.
